Back to the Clone Wars Ch 1
by military627
Summary: Galen Marek and notorious Bounty Hunter Boba Fett are locked in mortal combat. But what happens when Boba fires a rocket at Galen? He wakes up on another planet only to find that he has gone back in time to the Clone Wars.
1. Chapter 1

Trip to the Clone Wars By. military627

Prologue:

It was on the planet of Kamino that Galen Marek cme face to face with the ruthless Bounty Hunter Boba Fett. The two were locked in combat. Boba was firing off blaster bolts like there was no tomorrow.

"Why won't you die you Jedi Scum!" screamed Boba as his shots were deflected by Galen's two black lightsabers.

"You don't know who you're trying to kill Fett!"said Galen

He blocked two more blaster bolts before one of them finally went back and hit Boba.

"Your out of the fight kid. It's over, now give up and I might let you live."said Galen

"I've not yet begun to fight!"yelled Boba

As he said this he launched the rocket from his jet-pack. Just before it hit Galen saw a white light and blacked out.

XX

He woke up in a grassy field with a major headache. He did not recognize the place. He was surrounded by tall grass and it was sunny out. He could hear a waterfall off in the distance. He could make out many orange skinned animals in a valley below him. The air smelled fresh and clean. He could make out the sounds of a variety of song birds in the forest behind him. It was sunny and dry, not dark and it was not raining like it had been like on Kamino. Then it hit him.

"I'm on Naboo. But how did I get here and why am I here?"he asked himself

As he was pondering this he saw two speeders heading towards him. They were carrying metalic robots on them. They were tan in color and had huge packs with antennas on their backs. Their bodies were rather small and they had small black blasters next to them. Before he knew what to do they were opening fire on him. His lightsabers ignited with an evil hiss as the black blades erected themselves from the hilts. He threw one of the sabers and cut the head off one of the droids. Then he used force lightening on the other speeder and watched as it went up in flames.

"Wait a minute. Battle Droids, Naboo, and old outdated speeders? This is the Clone wars!"he exclaimed

He jumped into the speeder and gunned the engine and headed toward Theed Palace. Once he arrived there he quickly found an astro droid. It's name was R3-S6. Once he got the droid to come with him the two made their way to a N-1 Starfighter and took off. He found a hyper-space ring and typed the coordinates for the planet Mandalore.


	2. Back to The Clone Wars Ch 2

Back to The Clone Wars Ch. 1

As Galen brought the star fighter closer to Mandalore R3 started to beep rapidly. Galen started to worry about the little astro-droid and so he finally gave up and asked

"Are you okay little buddy?"asked Galen

R3 beeped three times at a slower pace. In translation "No not okay."

"Well just think, Mandalore. Who knows what we'll experience out here?"said Galen

As Galen reached the planet's capital city he felt a disturbance in the force. He brushed it off as he set the N-1 star fighter down on a landing platform he was met by five Mandalorian Police Officers. Galen released R3 and then got out of the fighter himself.

"What seems to be the problem officers?"Galen asked

"Stop where you stand. Put up your hands, slowly."said the leader of the squad

"Now lets not be so hasty. Can't we just talk?"asked Galen

"No. You've landed on Mandalore with a star fighter. You have broken the laws' of this planet. You will be placed under arrest until you are put on trial."said the officer

"Well that is not very fair."said Galen

"Just shut up! You cuff him." shouted the leader

"Big mistake." said Galen

Just as one of the officers pulled out a set of binders a blast of blue lightening shot out of Galen's hands and killed the officer instantly. Just then a flash of white light came and in an instant it was gone. Galen looked behind him and he saw four odd looking soldiers. They opened fire on the police officers and killed the last four of them.

"Hold your fire"shouted one of the soldiers

"Thanks for that."said Galen

"Just doing our jobs sir."said one of the soldiers

"Sorry but with all due respect who and what are you guys?"asked Galen

"We are the U.S. Navy Seals. I am Sandman. He is Toro. Thats Raven. Lastly he's called Lonestar. We are Fire team Bravo."said Sandman

"Now just who are you?"asked Toro

"My name is Galen Marek. I am an elite soldier trained in the art of the force. So do any of you guys know a way off this planet?"asked Galen

"Nope. But I think if we look hard enough then we may be able to find a transport to get off world." said Raven

"Then lets get going."said Galen

As they were looking Galen found a M.A.A.T sitting on a landing pad.

"Here get in now."ordered Galen

"What in God's name is this?"asked Lonestar

"This is a multiple altitude assault craft."said Galen

"Can it get us off the planet?"asked Raven

"Yes it can get us away from this planet."replied Galen

As Galen opened the cockpit and got the doors R3 was the first one in. Then the soldiers all piled in and Galen took off. After they were out of the way of the planet they all jumped to hyperspace.


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the Clone Wars Chapter 2 By. military627

When the M.A.A.T came out of hyperspace it was above the planet Couriscant. They landed right onto the senate buildings' landing platform. When Galen and the Navy Seals exited the Gunship they were surrounded by Republic Commandos. The Seals were about to fire when Galen motioned for them to stand down. The commandos continued to raise their weapons.

"Please stand down. We want no trouble."said Galen

"What is your business here?"asked the commando

"We have just came from Mandalore and have formed a little band."said Raven

"This man is our leader. He has something called the force on his side so we decided to make him leader."said Toro

"Come with us. I think that the council will like to hear about this."said the commando

"Well then lets get going."said Sandman

XX

While in the Jedi Temple Ahsoka was send out to the landing platform in front of the temple to greet the commandos and the new people. She watched as the Gunship landed. When the doors opened she was in a state of awe. When she saw the Navy Seals she thought they were something out of a fiction novel. But when she saw Galen she could not believe her eyes. He had a clean shaved haircut, Jungle combat gear, and wielded two lightsabers.

"Good day to you ma'am."said Galen "My name is Galen Marek. What is yours?"

"My n..n..name is Ahs.."stuttered Ahsoka

Before she could finish her sentence she fainted at the sight of him. He was so beautiful to her eyes. She seemed to get lost on his eyes, and then she forgot to breathe. Thus the reason she passed out.

XX

_Ahsoka's pov_

'Man who was that guy? He was so...so...so beutif... no Ahsoka, pull yourself together. You know that attachments is forbidden.' Ahsoka thought

"Man I can't feel my head."

"Well with a fall like that I'm not surprised that you can't feel your head. You okay?"asked a smooth voice

"Who's there!" I screamed as I reached for my lightsaber.

I was shocked to find that it was missing. I started to get up and look for it but then a strong hand forced me back down.

"Whoa, hold on a minute. Master Yoda said that you needed to stay in bed for at least three days. You hit your head pretty hard on the fall."said the voice.

"Who...who are you?" I asked

"I told you, my name is Galen." he said

At this my eyes shot wide open. There he was looking down at me. His hand was still on my shoulder. At that moment I fainted again.


	4. Chapter 4

Back to The Clone Wars Ch. 4

Galen left the medical bay in the Jedi Temple to go and meet with Anakin. Galen found Anakin walking down one of the corridors.

"General Skywalker I presume?"asked Galen

"Why yes. What do you need?"asked Anakin

"Yes my name is Galen Marek. I'm the person you sent Ahsoka to greet."said Galen

"So how did it go?"asked Anakin

"Well she sort of passed out."said Galen

"How?"asked Anakin

"I have no idea. She just looked at my hand on her shoulder and then just like that she was unconscious."replied Galen

"Its probably just a little bit of puppy love."said Anakin

"You might be right, you know. She has been acting normal and then when I get near her she starts getting uneasy."said Galen

"I should be worried about this but I'm not. Not in the least bit worried about how she is acting."Anakin said

"Should I tell the council or whatever it is called?"asked Galen

"No, I say we just let this go on and see what happens."replied Anakin

"Okay but if she tries to kiss me then you and I will have some problems."said Galen

"Ha ha, I like you Galen. You have a good sense of humor."said Anakin

"That was not a joke. I don't want her to kiss me but..."

"You know you want her to kiss you"said Anakin as he cut off Galen's sentence

"No I... well I don't... maybe she... okay you are right."said Galen submitting to Anakin's statement

"I'll talk to you at another time...Skyguy."mocked Galen

XX

In the Halls of Healing Ahsoka was waking up (It took her long enough to come around) wondering what had happened to her. She was waking up this time to five familiar faces. She woke up to see Barriss, Raven, Sandman, Toro, and Lonestar.

"Well it sure took you a while to regain consciousness Little Soka."said Raven

"Barriss how does this guy know one of my nicknames?"asked Ahsoka

"Master Plo told him."replied Barriss

"Oh, okay then."said Ahsoka

"The Navy Seals told me of how you fainted the two times."said Barriss

"Okay but what I want to know is how we are going to make them and Galen blend in to what we wear."stated Ahsoka

"I've accounted for this. I have five suits that used to be worn by a high ranking Deathwatch Commander and his best soldiers. I've also taken the liberty of taking their weapons too. Galen has also agreed to wear the Commanders armor and the Seals are also following him."explained Barriss

XX

Later that evening Barriss was walking down the front steps of the Temple when she spotted Lonestar in Mandalorian Deathwatch armor watching the sunset holding his helmet.

"Excuse me Lonestar, what are you doing?"asked Barriss

"Nothing I, I just... thank you for what you are doing for all of us."said Lonestar

"Oh, well your welcome."said Barriss

Lonestar approached her slowly. He still kept his eye contact with her at all times. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Lonestar, what are you doing?"asked Barriss

She had no time to think before Lonestar had her in a warm kiss. Barriss did not resist him in the least bit. He broke off from the kiss but her arms were still around his neck and his arms were still around her waist.

"Rawlins"Lonestar said

"Excuse me?"asked Barriss

"My name. Its Tate Rawlins."said Lonestar

"I think you just found yourself a girlfriend Tate."said Barriss

"Just tell me your last name Barriss and I will gladly date you."said Tate

"Offee. Now back to that kiss."said Barriss

The two went to Lonestar's newly bought apartment and spent the rest of the night with each other. She was certain she had found the love of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Back to the Clone Wars Ch. 5

It was ten in the morning as Galen Marek was walking through the library when Mace Windu walked up to him.

"Looking for something Mr. Marek?"asked Mace

"Yes, well actually someone, not something."said Galen

"Just tell me who it is you are looking for."said Mace

"Master Rahm Kota. I wish to talk to him."said Galen

"You can't. He is on Raxus Prime. His militia is heavily outnumbered and will be destroyed if we don't get any help down to him."said Mace

"Can you supply me with a fleet?"asked Galen

"Yes I can. We have a whole other fleet that has had no general. It was supposed to be given to Kota."said Mace

"That will do."said Galen "Prepare the men for a planetary assault."

"Well it seems we have a new general. What is your rank as a Jedi by the way?"asked Mace

"Master, why?"asked Galen

"Just needed to know."said Mace

XX

Now back at Tate's apartment he and Barriss were wide awake.

"Well this is a great day."said Tate

"I wish it could always be like this."said Barriss

Just as Tate was about to agree with her his communicator went off.

"Lonestar this is Galen. Gear up and meet the other Seals and myself at the spaceport."said Galen

"Um...yes sir. Why do we all have to meet at the spaceport?"asked Tate

"We are gearing up to go to Raxus Prime to rescue General Kota and his men."answered Galen

"Baby I'm so sorry about this."said Tate

"Its okay baby. Things like this happen when you are in a war."said Barriss

"I guess I'll see you when I return."said Tate

"I know you will."said Barriss as she got up and gave him a long sweet goodbye kiss

"Until we meet again my love."said Tate

He then set off to meet up with Galen and the others.


	6. Chapter 6

Back to The Clone Wars Ch. 6

Just as Tate ran up to the Jedi Cruiser He could see a battalion of clone troopers with red markings on their armor. He could see Galen speaking with what appeared to be the commander. To his surprise he also saw Ahsoka Anakin and Barriss!

"Barriss what are you doing here?"asked Tate

"Well I wasn't going to let you go that easy now was I?"she asked playfully.

"No I guess not."Replied Tate

"Well I think now that lover boy over there is here Barriss can fill him in about the rest of the mission while we get ready to leave."said Galen

All of the Navy Seals laughed and never stopped calling him by his new nickname, 'Lover Boy'.

About an hour later the fleet commanded by Galen had set off for space. Just when the fleet was about to launch into hyperspace the whole fleet was sucked into a white light again. The moment they all woke up their super star destroyer was hurtling toward an old castle.

"Get the ship stable now!"ordered Galen

Just as he gave the order the clones moved the ship to miss the castle. Galen caught a look a many young people on the ground in black cloaks.

Galen ordered the fleet to set down in an open field.

The tale ends here. For this part. Next we will see what Harry Potter is gonna do to the group.


End file.
